It's Not Worth It
by Lirael2007
Summary: What happens when a girl thinks there is nothing left? What if she thinks she doesn't want to live? What if there is a guy that wants her to live? SiriusOC MWPP era. ON HOLD!


I, in no way, shape or form, own Harry Potter.

11111111111111111

"Esperanza! Adam! Come here for a minute please!"

She heard her mum calling up the stairs for her and her brother. It was the summer and they were out of their American Boarding School in California. She had been listening to her headphones of the famous Dragon Lords on the wizarding radio station, and she didn't hear her. She was singing with the leader of the group, who was really hot in her opinion, when she felt her brother tickling her. She screamed and started squirming around to get away from him, while laughing her ass off.

"Adam! St-stop it!" She says in-between laughs. He just kept going for a couple of minutes then stops and picks her up and throws her over his shoulder when the headphones fall off her head.

"Hey! Put me down!" She says, while clinging to him because she is afraid of heights.

"Mum wants us downstairs, so stop squirming. If you didn't have those headphones on all of the time then you would hear her."

"I can't help it! I love the lead singer of the Dragon Lords. He is really cute, you know that?"

"Don't make me have to be put in Azkaban for killing someone that could hurt you." he said seriously.

"Oh come on, you're not going to kill anyone that I may go out with." She says to him.

"No, I may not, but I will make them wish that they were." He had gotten down to the bottom and put his sister down. She 'hmpf'ed to him and started walking toward the kitchen where she heard her mum at. When she walked in, she saw her trying to cook while her dad was behind her with his hands wrapped around her waist and was kissing her neck, in turn keeping her from watching the cooking.

"Get a room and let us cook if you are going to do that." Esperanza said when she saw them. They break apart and looked at their, very grown, children in surprise.

"Actually we have company coming tonight so we have to cook. We don't want a train wreck for dinner." her dad says to her.

"Oooh! Who's coming over?" She asks excitedly.

"Your Uncle Jarred." says her dad.

"YES!" She exclaimed and turned around and started doing a little happy dance. Uncle Jarred was her favorite relative outside of household family (a.k.a.. Mum, Dad, and Brother). He always spoiled her and her brother with gifts and stuff. Bringing things for them to play with or just giving them some money when he didn't know what to get. He was their dad's brother and she loved him to death.

"Hurry upstairs and get ready. He will be here in about 15 minutes and I want you to look good." Sarah, her mother, says as she turns back around to cooking and John, her dad, went to set the table.

"Yeah, you don't want Uncle Jarred to that you are a slob." Adam says. She starts to fume and scream at him.

"TAKE THAT BACK! I AM A LOT NEATER THAN YOU ARE, ALWAYS HAVING SOME TYPE OF CLOTHING IN YOUR FLOOR!" Then she started to chase him up the stairs. He runs into his room and closes and locks the door.

"Unlock this door!" She says and starts to pound on it.

"You don't want to see me naked do you? I'm changing so that Uncle Jarred will see what a nicely dressed young man I am." he says through the door.

"Hmpf! You're just using an excuse!" She says as she turns around and heads back to her room. She gets in there and puts on a blue set of dress robes that Uncle Jarred had gotten her for her 12 birthday. Unfortunately, she hadn't really grown much since she was 12, just a little in her breasts and ass. When she got it on, she realized that it was a little too tight in the chest and hip area from growing some curves and everything. In exasperation, she went back downstairs to her mum and said, "Mum! Can you fix this a little? Its gotten a little too tight in my chest and hip area."

Sarah turns around and looks at her daughter thoughtfully, then takes out her wand and waves it. Esperanza feels the robes loosen some and feels more comfortable now that it isn't as tight. "That better?" she asks.

"Yep! Thanks mum!" She says and gives her a big hug.

"You are growing so fast! I am very proud of you. You are going to be a very powerful witch when you get out of school. Speaking of school! I want to give you the name a friend of mine that you might want to meet someday, if he is still alive. His name is Albus Dumbledore. He was my Transfiguration Professor when I went to school. I went to Hogwarts. So did your dad, as a matter of fact. He was three years older than me, and we started dating when I was in my fourth year and him in his 7th and final year. Write to him sometime, he is really powerful and maybe he could teach you something. In my opinion he is the most powerful wizard in the world as of yet."

"Yeah! I remember him! He is in the Wizengamot! I heard that he was promoted to Headmaster of Hogwarts when Armando Dippet retired. So he isn't really a transfiguration professor anymore. And he is also on the Chocolate Frog Cards. I have two of him. We studied him in History of Magic a little bit last year for discovering the twelve uses of dragons blood." After that, she couldn't really get an answer because the doorbell rang.

"Go get the door for your Uncle while I make sure that the food is ready." her mother said and turned back to the kitchen.

"Okay!" Esperanza says, excitedly. She goes to the door and opens it, but instead of it just being her uncle, there are three people in black cloaks with masks and her uncle is in a cloak with the hood down and the mask off. They have their wands out and are pointing them at her.

"Hello Esperanza! Please let us in and go to your room while we talk to your mum and dad." he said. Esperanza remembered something like this in the newspaper about people in masks and remembered that they were followers of the new wizard that was taking power and killing muggles and muggleborns. She tries to think quick and figure something out, then hurriedly slams the door shut and locks it while screaming, "MUM, DAD! HELP! THERE ARE DEATHEATERS HERE!" She had started running to the kitchen after she had locked the door. As soon as she finished the sentence, they blast the door open with so much force that she is thrown into a wall and her head starts bleeding. At that time, Adam comes down the stairs and Sarah and John come in from the kitchen. They look at the door and get out their wands while Adam goes over to Esperanza and helps her stand.

"What are you doing, Jarred? What do you want?" John says to Jarred, her uncle, and the other deatheaters.

"We have orders to kill you and take your children to the Dark Lord." John replies.

"What do you mean 'we'? You don't mean...? But after all these years! After all you have gotten the kids and gained their trust!" Sarah says.

"But trust is so easily gained, isn't it? Just a few gifts and you can get young people to trust you in a heartbeat." Jarred says as he gestures towards Esperanza in the robes he got her. She can't believe what is happening here. "Now that we are done with the formalities, shall we commence with business, otherwise known as dinner?" he then raises his wand.

"Adam, apparate you and your sister out of here!" John says to Adam.

"No! Get them before they can!" Esperanza hears her uncle say and then sees the deatheaters raising their wands towards her and her brother.

"NO! He won't have them!" Her father yells at him and starts to stun the other deatheaters. Before she can do anything, Esperanza hears her uncle yell, "Avada Kedavra!" and her dad falls to the floor, dead. She feels stunned and cold on the inside.

"No! John!" her mum says as she kneels down beside him. "Get out of here and contact the person that I told you about, Esperanza!" Sarah chokes out in tears as she stands up to face them. Esperanza notices her uncle raising his wand again "Avada..." She realizes what is about to happen and start to struggle to reach her mum, but Adam holds her back. "Ked..." before he can finish the incantation, Adam holds onto her tightly and spins. She feels like she is being pushed from all sides and can't breathe. She can't see and just as she thinks that she can't keep going without oxygen, the pressure lifts and she can breathe again. She then realizes that Adam had apparated her out of there just when Uncle Jarred was going to kill their mum. She cant help but break down into tears and sobs, not knowing or caring where she was. After 20 minutes she finally stops sobbing and just sits there in silent tears. She looks around to see that her brother took her to a street and that there is a pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron' behind her. Adam grabs her by the shoulders and steers her inside to a table that is somewhat isolated.

"Esperanza? I don't want to have to do this right now, but I need to know who Mum was talking about for us to contact." he says, choking a little on the word mum.

Esperanza opens her mouth and trues to say, 'Albus Dumbledore' but nothing comes out.

"What's wrong? You'll have to speak up, I can't hear you." he says, leaning closer.

She shakes her head, telling him that she can't talk with her hands and he sighs.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get some parchment, a quill, and an ink well." he says and gets up. While he is gone, Esperanza looks around the pub at all of the people that are there. She hears the door open and sees a small group of people walk in. There is a big lady dressed in all black robes and she has an I'm-better-than-you-are look. Then there are two boys. One who looks a little older than Esperanza is and one who looks to be around the same age. The older one really catches her eye because he is so good looking, but there is something about him that has him grumpy. He has a really disgruntled look on his face that says he would rather be anywhere but here, or be somewhere without those people. He is looking around and before she knew it she was staring right into his eyes. She starts to blush and then turns away, hoping that he won't come over. Just then, Adam walks back with the supplies. He pushes them towards her and stares at something as she writes down, 'Albus Dumbledore'. She pushes it back and he reads it, then he starts to write the letter. She watches him as he writes it and as he writes it she notices that tears appear in his eyes but he doesn't let them escape. When he finishes he leaves again to send the letter and return the quill and ink well. She looks for the boy again and finds him sitting very uncomfortably with the other people. He looked like he really wanted to get up and leave. Esperanza looked back at her brother and saw him about half-way between the bar and her table with him. All of a sudden, the front door opens again and in walk four deatheaters, not really caring that this is a public place with tons of people. Esperanza gasps and starts to shudder and her brother turns around as he hears all of the other people gasp as well. He sees them and then she hears her uncles voice.

"Come on, children, you are wanted." and every one of them get their wands out.

"Esperanza! Come here!" Adam exclaims, fearful for his sister to be away from him and in danger. But she couldn't bring herself to move. She is shuddering so violently that she's about to fall off of her chair. Her brother yells, "ESPERANZA! NOW!" as Jarred raises his wand toward her. This brings her out of whatever she was in and she jumps up in just enough time to miss a jet of red light that hits her chair and makes it explode. She runs over to Adam and he holds her tight as he backs up with his wand in hand.

"Come quietly and no one will get hurt." Jarred says.

"Go to hell!" Adam screams.

"Now, now. There is no use for vulgar language, Mr. Michaels. We can handle this in a very different matter." said a calm voice behind the siblings. She turns around and notices a man with very long hair and a beard that goes down to his belt. He seemed older than possible, but very wise and he just calmed her down. She noticed the deatheaters tense up and then without another word, they turned and disapparated out of The Leaky Cauldron. "So, shall we go?" the man said.

"No, we don't know who you are!" Adam said, while holding her close.

"Well, I would presume that you were the one that sent this letter to me?" he asked, holding up the letter that Adam had sent to Albus Dumbledore.

"I sent that to an Albus Dumbledore, how do I know that you are him?" Adam asked.

"Well, I assure you that I am who I say I am, but by all means, just ask the two Mr. Blacks over there at that table with their lovely mother." Esperanza looked around and saw the woman and heard her whispering something about 'Don't get up, don't answer.', but to her amazement the eldest Black stood up and walked up to Albus Dumbledore.

"Hmm...what is your favorite muggle sweet?" he asked Albus.

"Well, that would be lemon drops." Albus Dumbledore said to him cheerfully.

"It's him." he said simply looking at Adam then looking at Esperanza, who was still shuddering slightly. His mum and brother got up quickly and she grabbed the eldest brother by the arm in a deathlike grip and dragged him out.

"Well now, shall we go?" asked Albus Dumbledore while taking out an old newspaper and waving his wand while muttering "Portus". The newspaper glowed blue and seemed to be shaking in his hand then it just stayed still. "Touch the paper, please, and we will be taking a portkey out of here and to some place safe." Adam started to protest, but Esperanza reached out and touched the newspaper. Adam reluctantly touched it also and then she felt a grab just behind her navel and couldn't remove her finger from the paper. Then her feet hit the floor hard and she felt her knees buckle underneath her. She thought that she would hit the floor but Adam was still holding her and didn't let let that happen. Albus Dumbledore then waved his wand and made two comfortable chintz armchairs appeared in front of a desk. Esperanza quickly sat down, pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She started looking around the room and saw a lot of pictures around the walls, silver instruments on tables, spinning and whirring, and an old hat that rested upon a shelf above Albus Dumbledore's head.

"So, would you mind telling me what happened?" He asked.

Adam looked at his sister to start since she had answered the door, but when she tried to talk, yet again, she couldn't. Dumbledore got up and came around to her and Adam stood up in front in a protective kinda' way.

"Relax, Mr. Michaels, I am only going to examine her to see if there is anything wrong." Adam moved out of the way and Dumbledore came and looked in her eyes. He seemed to be searching for something and was looking at her with so much intensity that she looked away.

"Hmm...It seems that you will not be able to speak for a while, for reasons unknown to anyone but yourself. You have locked your own voice away, so you will have to find the way to unlock it. Would you mind if I performed a small legilimens spell on you to see what happened first, then I will consult with your brother for other information.?" Esperanza stayed still for a second, thinking about it and then she slowly nodded her head. Dumbledore got out his wand again and said, "Legilimens." Esperanza started seeing the events from before flash through her head. Her opening the door, seeing her uncle. Her closing the door and being thrown against a wall from them blasting the door away and Adam and their parents coming in.

The images stopped and she realized that she had started to cry and Adam was yelling at Dumbledore. She didn't like the yelling so she got up and went over and placed her hand gently on his arm to calm him down. She then went back and sat down when Adam had returned to his seat. "Now, I saw what happened when they came, what happened after you came into the room?" he asked.

"They said that they had been sent to kill mum and dad and to take us with them. Dad told me to apparate myself and Esperanza out of there, but I stayed a little longer. We saw them kill dad, and I left just before they killed mum so that Esperanza wouldn't see." Adam said, keeping his head down so that he could keep the tears in his eyes at bay while keeping anyone from seeing them.

"Okay, I know that you are to go and live with your grandma Teresa if anything happens to your parents, but I am going to keep you here for the rest of the summer. I will go ahead and sort you both and give you a password so that you can get into the common room and we will set up your classes." Dumbledore said.

"Hold on just a damn minute! We don't know where we are, who you are, or why our parents were killed and how you knew her." Adam said.

"How rude of me, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the school you are in and the school that I would like to keep you in. I was your parents teacher when they came here. Your parents were killed because they defied Lord Voldemort on more occasions than one." Esperanza remembered that name somewhere. Then she remembered that he was the wizard that had been gaining power and killing all the muggles and muggleborns.

Adam nodded. "You can go ahead and be sorted into a house while you are in this office. Also, I would like to change your names some and also some of your appearance. Adam, what we can do with you is change your black hair to blonde and make it a little longer. Then Esperanza, we shall also change your hair from black to blonde and make it a little shorter. Maybe shoulder length?" Esperanza shook her head furiously. She didn't want her hair to be any shorter. "Then we will just change it's color. Also we can change your name to 'Hope Renee Border'. And you will be Brian George Border. The day that everyone comes to start the term, you will be going and get on the train with everyone else. I find that you make a lot of lasting relationships on the train. Well now, let the sorting begin." He then gets up and moves over to the shelf behind his chair and grabs the old hat. He walks over to your brother and places it on his head, without any resistence at all. After a couple of minutes the hat shouts: "Gryffindor!". Then Dumbledore moves the hat over to Esperanza's head and the room disappears when it covers her eyes.

_Hmm...Very interesting! A lot of courage, but you have been very discouraged in recent times from recent events. Don't let it get you down. Your survival lies in your courage and the nice young man that has already started to win your heart over. You are also very brilliant; Ravenclaw would be good. That is still not the house for you. You would never do well in Slytherin because of your mixed blood. Hufflepuff is also a very bad choice. So with saying that, I choose: _"Gryffindor!" The hat finally shouted out the house that she was to be placed into and Dumbledore took the hat off. He then gave her the password and showed them to the common room.

Over the next few days everything went by smooth if with the exception that Adam was having to force feed Esperanza almost all of her meals, both of them were now orphans and she still couldn't talk. To tell the truth, she didn't really mind it much. About a week later, Dumbledore comes into the common room of Griffindor Tower and says, "Well, we'll be bringing the rest of the students here in just a little bit, so I would like for you both to be ready to go in about ten minutes. I will Floo you to the platform and then just let you go and get on the train. You can take your trunk, but don't take much in it. Just put some stuff to do on the train that you might need and a set of school robes. You need to change clothes before you get back here so don't forget. But I don't think that anyone there would let you forget. Hurry and I will just go and get my floo powder." Then he just leaves.

Without another word, Esperanza walks upstairs and puts a pair of robes in her trunk, some jeans and a t-shirt on, and puts her sketch book in the trunk. Then she gets her wand and levitates the trunk downstairs where Professor Dumbledore is already standing. She drops the end of her trunk to let her presence be known and then she sits on it to wait for Adam or Brian or whatever he is going to be called. Two minutes later he comes down the Boy's Staircase. Adam grabs a pinch of floo powder and throws it into the fire. He then looks at Dumbledore.

"It's 'King's Cross, Platform 9 3/4'." Dumbledore says before he can ask. Adam grabs his sister and runs in, saying the words and then the common room disappears as everything starts to spin. The spinning sensation makes Esperanza very sick so she closes her eyes and clings to her brother. Everything stops spinning and they both get out. Adam says a spell and cleans himself and his sibling off, then both of their trunks appear at their sides.

Esperanza turns around and looks and the scarlet steam engine train that is right behind her that reads 'The Hogwarts Express'. She grabs her trunk and follow her brother on the train. There isn't anyone here just yet, but she still goes all of the way to the back of the train then goes into the last compartment. She lets Brian put her trunk up on the shelf and then she sits down in between the window and him. She doesn't really pay attention as she hears movement on the train. As it draws nearer to eleven the compartment door opens and there is a female voice that says, "Hello, everywhere else is full, may I come in and sit?"

Esperanza looks around as Brian says, "Sure". It's a pretty girl with mid-back length fiery red hair and gorgeous bright green eyes. She comes in and Brian gets up to help her with her trunk. When they both sit down again she says, "Hi, my names Lily Evans. Are you new?"

"Yeah. We moved here during the summer. I'm Brian Border and this is my little sister, Hope Border. We moved here from the States." Her brother says. Esperanza turns to look at her and she gasped.

"Wow! You have amazing eyes!" she said. Hope's, Esperanza's. eyes and really weird. They are an intense gray when you are sad, blood red when you are really angry, blue when you are serene, purple when you are happy, and She doesn't know it yet, but they turn a very deep dark black when she feels lust toward someone. Right now her eyes are an intense gray.

She nods then turns her head toward the window and starts watching the scenery start to pass by as they had just left.

"So, is there something wrong?" Lily asked Brian.

"No, uh...she is mute." Brian covered for his sister. They continue their conversations for a while and Esperanza just kept looking out the window. About fifteen minutes later the compartment door opens again. Esperanza doesn't look up, not really wanting to see who it is because it couldn't be anyone for her.

"Ugh! Can't you leave me alone for one minute?" Esperanza heard Lily say. She then looked up to see someone coming in with three people following. One guy had sandy-blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like someone who had just recovered from the flu. Another was a short chubby guy with a mouse like face and beady black eyes. The third one caught your attention. He had shoulder length black hair that fell in his face just perfectly to make him wanted. She knew that she liked him from his looks. But she didn't know whether he would like to date her. Or anything about him. All of a sudden Esperanza felt her brother elbow her in the ribs and she realized that she was staring at him. She looked away and then realized that you hadn't heard a word of what they had been saying and apparently the first boy who walked in, he had messy black hair and brown eyes that were behind round glasses, had asked Lily out for what Lily said was the 'Umpteenth time' and she had said 'no' yet again.

"So, are you new to Hogwarts?" asked the sandy-blonde.

"Yes. We moved here from the States this summer." Brian said.

"I'm Remus Lupin; that guy there with the messy hair is James Potter; the short one is Peter Pettigrew; and the one over there that I haven't mentioned is Sirius Black. We are sixth years and in Gryffindor, how 'bout you?"

"I'm Brian Border and I'm in seventh year; this is my younger sister Hope Border and she is in fifth year. We are both in Gryffindor also." Brian told them while Esperanza just kept looking out of the window.

"Can't your sister tell us her name?" Sirius asks. She could still remember his voice from The Leaky Cauldron.

"She's mute. So she can't talk." Brian says. Esperanza was getting very bored so she got up and stood on her seat to get into her trunk. "What ya' up to?" her brother asks. She gets her robes out and shows them to him. "Okay, don't be too long." he then said. Hope, Esperanza, left the compartment and starts to head toward the changing rooms. She was looking at the ground and accidentally walked into someone. Out of habit She tried to say 'sorry, excuse me' but it wouldn't come out. She looked up into the grayish-blue eyes of a bleach blonde haired guy. His hair was down to his shoulder blades and she couldn't help but think that he was handsome, but could also tell that he was a slime.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here? Your not going to apologize? That is rude, don't you think guys?" he said and as he said this last part, she realized that there were four boys behind him. She now wished that she would have remembered to bring her wand with her because there was some kind of suggestiveness in his voice that he was going to toy around with her. She backed away from him a couple of steps, but he reached out and grabbed her upper arm tightly and she knew that it would bruise. She winced. "What? Too tight? Apologize and I might let you go." He then turned her around so that her back was to him and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist. She tried to get away and call for help but nothing would work. He started to kiss and lick her neck. The only thing she could do was kick him and she did. She kicked him in the balls.

He moaned in pain as he doubled over. Esperanza started to run, but one of the other people grabbed her arms and pulled her back, handing her over to one of the two biggest thugs there. "Hold her Crabbe while I see if Lucias is okay." he said and she then realized that he was Sirius' younger brother from the Leaky Cauldron. She watched as he went over to the guy that she had kicked and bent down to check on him.

"What is going on here? What are you doing to her?" Esperanza heard a furious girl say. She looked and saw Lily standing there with her robes in here hand. Only then did she realize that she had dropped hers when she had bumped into Lucias.

Lucias got up and looked at Lily. "We are getting ready to punish this girl for kicking me in the balls. It's going to be fun, want to join?" he said, suggestively licking his lips at her. Esperanza inwardly cringes as she notices this.

"No thanks, and I don't think that she would like to 'join' either." Lily said, getting out her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Lucias and the guy that looked like Sirius caught it. "Now, now, why doesn't she say so? Goyle!" Goyle then went and grabbed Lily and held her still. Esperanza knew that it was her fault that Lily was now in the same predicament and wished that Brian would come to help.

"You idiot! She can't talk! She's mute, how can she protest?" Lily said heatedly. All this time a greasy haired man that was with them was just standing to the side watching the whole thing with a greedy smile on his face.

Sirius' brother walked over to Esperanza and grabbed her chin, looking at her face, then he said to the greasy haired one, "Severus, don't you think that her lips just look lucious?"

"Oh yes, Regulus. Why don't you go ahead and taste them? And haven't you said that you would always have liked to taste that Mudblood's lips also, Lucias?" said Severus.

"I don't mind if I do." said Regulus as Lucias says, "Why yes I have." Hope, Esperanza, can't see Lily anymore as Regulus bends down and smashes his lips onto hers in a lust filled kiss. She feels Crabbe let go of her and Regulus grabs her hands and raises them above her head as he pushes her against the wall. She tries to scream again and he takes the opportunity to shove his tongue in her mouth, feeling the whole thing. She quickly bites his tongue and he pulls it out and slaps her hard across the cheek. she feels warm blood run down her cheek and assumes that he has a ring on.

"You bitch! You are going to pay for that one." he said as he pushes Hope hard against the wall and starts to bite and suck on her neck. Then he reaches up her shirt to her bra. He reaches around and unbuckles it, then moves back around and starts to squeeze her left breast, none-to-gently. It hurts and the longer that he does it, the harder he starts to squeeze.

Suddenly, Hope feels him being, literally, thrown off of her and she sinks to the ground and dissolves into tears. Two minutes later, she feel someone bend down to touch her, and she flinches and look up into her brother's eyes.

Hope wraps her arms around his neck and clings to him, soaking his shirt in her tears as she sobs into it, not making a sound but still shaking so much that everyone knows that she is sobbing.

"Sh...it'll be okay now. Don't worry." Brian soothes to his younger sister. "Here, go change and I'll be right outside the door, k?"

Hope shakes her head and looks around for Lily. She sees her clinging to James like you had been clinging to your brother. Hope stands up and walks over to her, touching her gently on her shoulder as to not startle her. Hope notices that she tenses up and then Hope bends down and pulls her chin up so that she can look at Hope's face and see who's there. When Lily sees her face, she looks relieved at Hope and Hope looks down.

"No! This is not your fault!"Lily says and Hope nods her head to tell her that it was.

"No, it's not, Hope. My brother would have done it to anyone that he thought was good looking." Hope hears Sirius say. Hope looks down, still feeling bad about Lily getting involved and that she is too weak. Hope motioned for Lily to go with her to change. since it was obvious that she was intending to change also.

Lily nodded and stood up to follow Hope, but Sirius grabbed Hope's hand to stop her from going. She turned around and he held up his hand to her face. He traced the line that the ring cut her face and she winced. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. He will pay for this. You are too beautiful to have a cut on any part of your body..."

"Hey! Watch it! Anybody that wants to make a move on my sister will come to me before hand and ask my permission. Or else you will get the same thing that your bloody bastard of a brother got." Brian said. Hope was blushing and started to back up slowly. She turned around and followed Lily into the changing rooms.

"He's a Lady's Man. I would be careful around him. He never keeps a girlfriend for any longer than two weeks. Not that it wouldn't work out, but I'm just saying to be careful." Lily says to Hope when they get into the changing rooms together. Hope doesn't think that she is being rude or mean. She thinks that Lily is just looking out for her since she doesn't know him as well as Lily, herself, does. Hope nods her head and changes quickly into her dress robes. She feels dirty and want to take a shower, but knows that she will have to wait until everyone gets back to the school.

The rest of the trip back to Hogwarts was uneventful and ordinary except that the guys joined Hope, Brian, and Lily in the compartment and Brian stayed really close to his younger sister. When everyone gets to the school Hope goes and gets into a carriage really quickly because she sees Regulus and he was looking at her in fury.

Hope went into the Great Hall like all of the other times that she had to eat and was thankful that there were people to distract Brian after the Sorting. Hope sat there, trying to be as small as possible and she was just playing with her food. When the food disappeared she was very happy because her brother didn't make her eat.

Professor Dumbledore stood up to make some announcements and everyone went silent. "Welcome to another year that Hogwarts is standing tall! I would like to, first of all, welcome two new students that were sorted into Gryffindor before term started. Please welcome Brian and Hope Border!" Brian and Hope stand up briefly as there is scattered applause around most of the hall, and boisterous applause from James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Dumbledore held up his hands and everyone quieted down again. "Thank you for giving them a warm welcome. Now on to our other routine announcements and warnings: The Forbidden Forest is, as the name suggests: forbidden as there are many creatures in there that would kill you without a second thought. Second, and lastly, Mr. Arnold Filch wants me to remind you that there is no dueling or magic in the halls and that there is a small list of items that are banned from the school in his office. Now, as I know that you are all probably very tired, I will let you go to bed and rest up for tomorrow. Remember that classes start at 8:30 sharp. Good night."

With that Hope got up quickly and headed out toward the Gryffindor Common Room, wanting to take a shower before she went to sleep. "Hold up!" Sirius said as he grabbed her upper arm gently. The same arm that Lucius grabbed and that now had a bruise. Hope winced and jerked her arm out of his reach. "Sorry, again. I will try not to touch you so much. Why are you leaving so quickly? Don't you need to know where the common room is and what the password is?"

Hope just shakes her head and keeps going out of the Great Hall. He followed closely behind her. When she got to the portrait hole she got her wand out and raised it in the air. Sirius watched as a black ribbon shot out of Hope's wand and formed the word, 'Veritaserum'.

"So that's the password? Veritaserum?" he asked. She just nodded and walked into the common room, quickly going to her staircase and starting to walk up it. "Wait!" Sirius said. Hope turns around apprehensively and looked at him. "I'm sorry about what my brother did. I was wondering..."

At that precise moment someone else walked in and spotted Sirius and called, "Siri-poo! What are you doing?" It was a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes. Hope's heart was pounding as she thought that Sirius was going to ask her out. The girl walked over to Sirius and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a long kiss. Hope just turned around and finished walking up the stairs. She put Sirius out of her mind as she walked into the bathroom with her pajamas and washing supplies. She took her shower quickly and got out then wrapped her towel around herself and took a look in the mirror. her, now blonde, hair was still down to her mid back and her eyes were still an intense gray. She wasn't very tall, only five foot and it annoyed her very much. She tried to talk again, but still nothing came out then she sighed in exasperation. Hope got into her pajamas and went into the dorm to go to sleep. It took her about an hour to fall asleep because Regulus kept coming back to her mind.

_Hope was on the train again. She saw a shadow behind her and as she was going to turn around she felt him wrap his arms around her waist. She tried to unwrap them, but he wouldn't let go. He started to kiss her neck and she froze. She couldn't move even when she tried. He slipped his hand up her shirt and undid her bra, then he moved his hand around to the front and..._

111111111111111111

That is the end or my first part, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
